Robin: The Dad Wonder
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Dick Grayson has always been Robin the boy wonder, Batman's trusty sidekick. But now he has to juggle his crime fighting duties and his parenting responsiblites. How will it all work out? Please read and review. My oc, Baby Lizzie will be in this story! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Robin The Dad Wonder: A Batman the animated series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman: The Animated Series. I also don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. I only own my oc, Baby Elizabeth "Lizzie" Grayson, Dick's adopted baby daughter. Otherwise all rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers Animation.

Author's Note: I was reading the reviews for my fanfic "Little Lost Baby". Thanks to everyone who reviewed btw! One of my reviewers, REBD suggested that I tell what it's like for Dick to be a superhero and a parent. So that was the inspiration for this fic!

Summary: Dick Grayson has always been Robin the boy wonder, Batman's trusty sidekick. But now he has to juggle his crime fighting duties and his parenting responsiblites. How will it all work out? Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

**Wayne Manor**

**Tuesday Night**

**8 PM**

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were getting suited up to go fight crime.

Baby Lizzie was in her playpen, playing with her rattle.

She was waiting for Dick to tuck her into her crib and kiss her goodnight. Like he always did.

One of their arch nemesis, Poison Ivy was at it again! She was holding the mayor hostage and wouldn't let him go unless he would agree to perserve a field where flowers were growing that was going to be turned into a shopping mall.

Batman and Robin were getting ready to head out to the batmoblie.

Baby Lizzie started to cry because Dick hadn't tucked her in yet. "Waaaaaaah!" She cried.

Her crying stopped Dick in his tracks.

"Hold on, Bruce. I need to tuck Lizzie in." Dick told him.

Dick, still dressed as Robin, walked over to the playpen.

Baby Lizzie's crying ceased for a moment.

She looked up at Robin. She didn't recoginze Dick with his mask on.

So Baby Lizzie began to cry again. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.

Their butler, Alfred came in to see what the matter was with the baby.

"I don't know what's wrong with Lizzie, Alfred. I tried to pick her up and cuddle her so I could tuck her into her crib." Dick told him.

"Master Dick, I think the problem is Lizzie doesn't reckonzize you with your Robin attire on." Alfred replied.

Dick took his mask off for a moment.

"Is that better now, Lizzie?" he asked.

Baby Lizzie stopped crying.

She looked up at her daddy and smiled.

Dick picked Lizzie up and cuddled her. She fell fast asleep and he tucked her into her crib for the night.

Bruce had become inpatient. So Robin told him, he would just drive to the crime scene on his batcycle.

So Dick rode off into the night on the batcycle.

To be continued.

...

Author's note: Hi there, everybody! So how did you like the first chapter? Please leave a review. Reviews are very helpful as feedback and I love getting them. But no flames please!

Thanks! Will write the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Batman and Robin had finally returned home around Midnight or 1 am.

Baby Lizzie was asleep in her crib.

Alfred was asleep in his bed in his room.

Dick went in his room, changed out of his Robin suit and changed into a pair of pjs.

He was really tired. He went to bed and fell fast asleep.

Two hours later, Baby Lizzie awoke. She started to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.

It was time for her nighttime feeding.

Dick got up. He went into Lizzie's Nursery which was right next door to his room.

He walked over to her crib.

"Aw, are you hungry?" Dick asked, sleepily.

Baby Lizzie continued to cry as confirmation. So Dick picked her up and took her into the kitchen with him.

Alfred was still asleep.

Dick opened the fridge and took out the gallon of milk.

He put some in Lizzie's baby bottle. Then he placed the bottle in the bottle warmer.

Then he went into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair.

He cuddled Baby Lizzie, who was all wrapped up in her pink blanket, close to him and she snuggled up against his chest.

Five mintues later, Baby Lizzie's bottle was ready. Dick went into the kitchen and got it.

He checked the tempture of the bottle on his wrist. It was just right. Then he put the bottle in Baby Lizzie's mouth and fed her. Baby Lizzie's crying had ceased.

After that, He put Baby Lizzie back to bed.

Then he went back to bed.

About an hour later, Baby Lizzie awoke again. She began crying.

She needed her diaper changed.

Dick got up and went into Lizzie's nursery.

As soon he as he was in the nursery, he could smell the rotten diaper.

So he immeditly picked Baby Lizzie up and put her on the changing table.

He changed her diaper. Then he put her back to bed.

He went back to bed. He was going to have to get up again at 6 am because Baby Lizzie is an early bird!

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Baby Lizzie awoke at 8 am instead of her usual 6 am. When she awoke, Dick wasn't there. Dick had to get up early in the morning to go to college. Bruce and Alfred were home though.

_"Where's daddy?"_ Baby Lizzie thought.

Baby Lizzie was confused. She began to cry.

Bruce heard Lizzie wake up and cry on the baby monitor and came into her nursery to check on her. "_Lizzie must notice Dick's not here." _He thought.

He leaned over and looked into the crib.

Baby Lizzie stopped crying. She liked Bruce.

She cooed. Bruce picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"There, There, Lizzie. Your daddy is at school right now. He'll be back soon." Bruce told her in a soothing voice, while stoking her curly hair.

Baby Lizzie calmed down. She was hungry. Bruce had already prepared a bottle for her in the bottle warmer for when she awoke. He wrapped Baby Lizzie in her blanket, got the bottle, tested it on his wrist and then fed it to Baby Lizzie. When Baby Lizzie was done, Bruce burped her.

Then he took her over to the rocking chair and snuggled her close to his chest. Baby Lizzie liked that.

Baby Lizzie also like being bounced on his knee, playing peekaboo etc.

A few minutes later after playing with the baby, Baby Lizzie needed her diaper changed.

"Pee you, Lizzie! You Stink!" He said, holding his nose.

Bruce knew what he had to do. He took her into the nursery. He layed her down on the changing table. Bruce looked at Lizzie. Before now, he never changed his diaper.

_"How hard can it be? I'm the goshdarn Batman for goodness sakes!". _ He thought.

Dick had left some directions on how to change Lizzie.

Bruce started by unbuttoning Lizzie's onesie. Then he continued reading.

Then he unfastened her diaper and was grossed out by the sight.

He followed the rest of the instructions and successfully changed Lizzie's diaper.

"Next time, I'm letting Alfred change you!" Bruce told Lizzie.

...

Later, Dick came home. Baby Lizzie was very happy to see him!

Dick picked his baby daughter up and snuggled her close.

Little did he know of the adventures of the next day that were about to come.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

That night, Bruce and Dick went out to do their nightly patrols.

While they were gone, Alfred put Baby Lizzie to bed in her crib.

Then he headed to bed in his room. He had the baby monitor next to his bed.

About an hour later, a shadowy figure entered Baby Lizzie's nursery through the window.

The figure took the sleeping baby and left a note in Baby Lizzie's place.

Then the figure left out the window with the baby in tow.

...

A few hours later, Bruce and Dick returned from their nightly patrol.

Bruce was so tired, he went to his room and got ready for bed.

He told Dick and Alfred "Good Night" and went to sleep in his bed.

Dick went into the nursery to check on Baby Lizzie.

"How's my little princess?" he asked in a babying tone.

There was no response.

Dick ran over to the crib. He lifted the blankets.

He noticed his precious daughter was gone.

He ran into Bruce's room.

"Bruce, Get up! Lizzie's missing!" Dick told him, franticly.

Bruce got up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What?" he asked, sleepily.

"My precious Lizzie is gone! I went into her nursery to check on her and she was gone!" Dick told him.

Dick then went into Alfred's room.

"Alfred, Lizzie is gone! Did you hear anyone come in?" He asked, upset.

"No, Master Dick. I had put Lizzie to bed and went to bed myself. I kept the baby monitor next to me but I fell asleep." He replied.

Bruce went into the nursery. He looked inside of Lizzie's crib.

He found the note.

"Dick, I found a note in Lizzie's crib. You might want to see it." Bruce told him.

Dick came into the nursery.

Bruce read the note aloud.

The note went like this:

Dear Dick Grayson,

I have your precious little Lizzie! if you ever want to see her again, bring 1 million dollars to the Gotham Athaenium after hours. Come alone as Robin. Yes, I know your secret. No police. if you get the police involved, Baby Lizzie dies.

Signed,

The Kidnapper.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"We have to get my precious Lizzie back! We also have to figure out who her kidnapper is!" Dick exclaimed.

"We will get Lizzie back." Bruce replied.

"I'm just puzzled. Who want to kidnap my sweet little Lizzie?" Dick scratched his head, puzzled.

Meanwhile, At the kidnapper's hideout,

The kidnapper had put Baby Lizzie in a playpen so he could turn to other matters.

The kidnapper was Lonnie Machin a.k.a the villian, Anarky.

Anarky had wanted revenge on Robin for an incident a long time ago.

Anarky had hijacked an televison channel and brodcasted his own show.

His show was really him holding millionare/billionaire company owners hostage and having a "trial" in which voters would call in and decide if they were gulity of the "crimes" Anarky accused them of.

Robin fought him, discovered his secret idenity and took him back to juvi hall.

Anarky longed for revenge.

So while he was in jail, he somehow managed to get computer privillages. He was a computer wiz.

He managed to dig up some dirt on who the boy wonder really was and is now holding it against him.

Baby Lizzie awoke. She began to cry.

So Lonnie went over to the playpen.

"Aw, what's the matter, little baby?" he asked.

Lizzie wanted her daddy.

...

Dick was getting himself ready to comply with the kidnappers demands.

He was in his Robin suit and he had the money which Bruce had provided him with.

Lonnie got Baby Lizzie, wrapped her in her blanket and went to the agreed location.

Lonnie couldn't get Baby Lizzie to stop crying.

Robin arrived on the rooftop first.

Anarky arrived. Baby Lizzie was still crying.

Dick knew that crying anywhere.

"What have you done to my baby?" Robin lashed out.

"I have done nothing to her. I don't know why on earth she's crying. Now did you bring the money?" Anarky asked.

"Yes, I brought the money." Robin repiled, handing him the envelope.

Anarky gave him Baby Lizzie back. As soon as Baby Lizzie's head was on Dick's shoulder, she stopped crying. She drooled a little on his cape though.

Anarky got away with the money but that was ok. At least Dick had his little Lizzie back.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Baby Lizzie was returned home safe and sound.

Dick got her ready for bed.

He dressed Baby Lizzie in a pink sleeper.

Then he fed her a bottle of warm milk.

He then rocked in her in the rocking chair.

Baby Lizzie fell fast asleep.

Dick placed her in her crib.

Then he turned out the light and stayed in her nursery all night.

He wanted to make sure she wouldn't get snatched again.

The end.

Author's note: I know this story was short but the point is Lizzie might get kidnapped alot and that would be boring for every chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story as my Oc, Baby Lizzie Grayson will be in more stories!


End file.
